Leila Marcus/Movie
Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust In Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Leila encountered D after the Marcus Family wiped out a village of what they called zombie vampires. Subsequent events lead to where she is badly wounded in an attempt to blow the carriage of Baron Meier Link away with her bazooka. D tends to her wound. When she regains her senses she abuses him with insults, with D retorting recalling her calling out for her mother leaving her astonished remembering what she had said along with that recant, having unwittingly revealed her most guarded secret memories to him. Upset that he witnesses her at her weakest and to get back at him for commenting on that memory, she goes on to cause the sheriff in a town to try to kick out D from there. Which reveals a side to him that garners high respect from her. This leads to her compassion for him to be given wings when D starts to get what is called a heat syndrome. After slaying Caroline she rests with D under a tree to take shelter from the rain where she buried him. She tells him of how she was not the Marcus brothers true sister, and how her mother was captured by Vampires. Her father went looking for her mother and ended up dying. When her mother returned after being bitten she was stoned to death. She claims that this was the reason she wanted to be a Vampire Hunter. She also says that which ever one of them that dies first the other would have to lay flowers on their grave because no one else would mourn either of their passing. D states to her that she can at least have a life unlike him. Later she is saved by D inside the castle only to be grabbed by Borgoff Marcus who was bitten and turned vampire by Carmilla. Groveck Marcus, who has taken spirit form grabs Borgoff to save Leila, destroying him instantly with an embrace. After the battle in the castle is over Leila asks D for a ride to the nearest town. D complies. As she is getting on she sees the space ship try to take flight and she asks where are they going, to which D replies away from here with a meaning to escape this world of prejudice, sorrow, and pain. She begins cheering for the space ship to make it. The ship blasts off as the pair watch on. Untitled.png|Leila's Furenal Tumblr mnhak3neUt1r95qpdo1 500.png|Leila's Furenal Jjjjj (2).jpg|Leila's Furenal Jjjjj (1).jpg|Leila's Furenal 9344edfb6a88b9c17eecbad5605ea0651375847163 full.jpg|Leila's Furenal 640px-Vampaire-d-027.jpg| D_funeral_snapshot_001.jpg|Leila's Furenal Leila's_Granddaughter_funeral_snapshot_001.jpg|Leila's Furenal D_funeral_snapshot_002.jpg|Leila's Furenal Leila's_Granddaughter_funeral_snapshot_002.jpg|Leila's Furenal D_funeral_snapshot_003.jpg|Leila's Furenal The last scene is of her funeral of where her granddaughter sees and speaks with D. D tells her of how they had promised to each other to lay flowers on each others graves if one died before the other. D says he is here to fulfill the promise to an old friend and how he was glad she was terribly wrong about no one mourning her death. Category:Character Biography